herofandomcom-20200223-history
Niles Crane
Niles is a major character in the series Frasier however he doesn't appear or is actually mentioned in Cheers. He is the brother of Fraiser Crane and the son of Martin and Hester Crane. He is portyrayed by David Hyde-Pierce. Biography Not much is known about Niles past except that he and his brother Frasier in Boston went to the same school and when their mother died, their father Martin then became their official protector. Niles lives in Seattle with his father who was crippled in duty and now lives with Frasier. After an unknown amount of years Niles along with Frasier got their law degree form Harvard, while he runs a licensed practise, Frasier has his own radio show which earns him momumental teasing. Niles was originally married with Maris who we never actually see or hear but she is implied to be very dominting and emasculated her husband however he loved her above all until she slept with their marriage counsellor and demanded a divorce. He also had a fling with Maris' plastic surgeon, Mel Karnofski, a manipulative, judgemental and vindictive woman who was similar to Maris as she constantly controlled him but they eventually end up being married to her however it quickly ended after nearly two days. What Niles primary concern appears to be throughout the series is his massive crush with Frasier's physical fitness instructor, Daphne which was quite literally love at first sight or for him at least, Daphne had no ideas of Niles attraction and didn't even say his first name until Frasier blurted out while on painkillers Niles' feelings but sadly it was the eave of her wedding and the honeymoon of Niles but when Daphne left her fiancée at the alter and Niles was allowed to divorce Mel the two were free to date and eventually elope to Reno and marry, near the end when Frasier was leaving Seattle, he and Daphne had a beautifu, baby boy, David which is most likely a nod to the acror who plays Niles or is a producer the show itself. Personality Niles is a man of deep sophistication which is shown by his dress sense, lifestyle and palate. This is also shared with his brother Frasier and mother Hester however it is not with his father, Martin who is completely unpretentious. However unlike his brother, Niles is openly more neurotic and insecure speciifically in comparison with Frasier. The most specific case was during one Halloween where he dressed as his hero, in his case Martin however after becoming intoxicated he expresses how he thinks that he and Fraiser where his father's disappointment. Another time this has happened was when he and Daphne were walking Eddie in a park and he came across a very attractive dog trainer, and using his irrational demand asks that Daphne never come back however in reality she was manipulating Niles all along and now she remains one irrational demand. Niles appears to have developed severe pathological nervous tics in his childhood and they carry out in adulthood which was obvious with his germaphobic personality, and his somewhat obsessive-compulsive need to clean whatever chair he sits in. He also, or whenever he is under massive stress hides underneath his piano and again with his brothers while he was being sued by his vengeful ex-wife Maris. Because of Niles sophisticated upbringing, he also had a tendency to look down on things that are not to the highest standard (this is also a trait shared with his brother), the main thing this is directed to is Martin's BarcaLounger and dog, Eddie whom he both equally hates. On one occasion Niles and Frasier were seen ridiculing Martin's favourite restaurant and to prove that they weren't snobs they tried to finish their meal but it took after closing time to actually eat it all. Niles is slightly more sex-crazed than Frasier, and once Maris withdrew it, it eventually became all he could think about until the slightest thing aroused him. He also tried to get Frasier to bend his morals about getting a licensed agent so he could also bend his about once agin having sex with his ex-wife. He also had a tendency to fantasie anout Fraise's physical fitness instructor, Daphne but despite this, when getting into a relationship with her he was patient enough to wait until both of them were ready. Niles also possess a strong ethic centre as a psychiatrist should do, however there are occasions when Niles morals are slightly more bendable than Frasier's which was the case when he had no belief in Daphne's psychic powers but still persuaded her to believe her vision so that she will leave her fiancée and come to him but in the end he stuck to his morals and diagnosed Daphne with her commitment-phobia. Niles also has a sense of humour but it is normally quite sharp and sarcastic specifically at the expense of his brother Frasier or his technical producer, Roz. What Niles is commonly known for is his extremely poor choices in women, such as Maris whom he loved unconditionally but she constantly domineers and controls him but when she slept with their marriage counsellor, it proved to be the breaking point and he successfully ended his sordid relationship with her. There was one occasion when he fell head-over-heels in love for her plastic surgeon, Mel however she revealed to be a manipulative temptress however the two massively loved each other and even eloped with her but it quickly ended when he and Daphne ran away together. Despite all of his faults in this area, Nlies did get one thing right when he became completely crushed by Daphne Moone and was deeply loved in return until they eventually married. Niles has an alarmingly close relationship with his older brother, Frasier. He is obviously his closest friend however the two still have a very childhood-like relationship such as competitiveness, argumentation and aggressive confrontation however they still remain truthful thick and thin. Despite this many people confuse their bond of being co-dependant and even homosexual. One of their high-class friends even commented "you get one you get the other." Niles was monumentally lacking in physical strength or stamina, he has countless phobias and allergies and was completely uninterested when it came to sports or anything involving his own sense of direction, barely able to toss a coin without it flicking him in the eye. On one episode Niles developed Narceolpsey. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Article stubs Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Pessimists Category:Paranoid Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Optimists